Pop Goes the Hotter Otter!
'Pop Goes the Hotter Otter! '''is the 43rd episode of Season 20. Summary On a hot summer day, the water at the swimming hole disappears... all thanks to a fiery fire otter called a Hotter Otter that is trying to cool off. Plot The episode begins on a hot summer day where a heat wave has swept all across town and is making everyone sweat, including Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia. Sofia finds some shade and then she and her friends run towards and lets out sighs of relief at they are cooled down, but unfortunately, the sun is playing tricks on them as it reached Sofia's hands and arms, and they are almost baked alive! Quick as lightning, the pirates and the princess try to find more shade, but any shady area they go, the more the sun comes. Then just as they are done for, Captain Jake has an idea! They can go swimming in the swimming water hole! Before they leave, Kwazii then uses his water pulse to cool down the hot street and quickly, the pirates and the princess run back home to get their swim suits and swimming gear while handling the hot burning streets! Later after crossing the hot street, the pirates and the princess are ready to go swimming in the water hole. Sofia is dressed in her one piece swimsuit while Kwazii and Captain Jake have on their wetsuits. Then after getting ready, they are set for some swimming to cool off. However, when they arrive, Captain Jake, Kwazii, and Sofia see a family walking sadly back home, so Captain Jake asks them what was wrong. The man explains that the water has suddenly disappeared and now there is no water for anyone to swim in. Exchanging confused glances with each other, Sofia, Captain Jake, and Kwazii decide to check out the swimming pool just to find it empty. Then, Kwazii spots a set of footprints on the other side, and it looks like it burnt some grass under its feet when it stepped on it. They decide to follow the trail as the pirates and princess go around the empty water hole and follow the burnt footsteps that seem to lead to the Fantasy Forest. Just when they enter, they find another watering hole, just for them to finally swim in, bust just as Kwazii jumps up and is about to dive in, the water dries up and then he lands face flat onto solid ground just as Captain Jake asks what just happened when Sofia spots something red, orange, yellow, and weasel-like. Thinking that the weasel creature might have something to do with the water drought, the pirates and the princess follow it to another water hole where they find that its a Hotter Otter, a fire red otter and it looked frightened when Kwazii, Sofia, and Captain Jake approached to it as Kwazii uses his peace magic to soothe it and then uses his magical animal communication spell to talk to it, and it was surprised by how Kwazii was able to talk to it with magic as it said slowly hello, and asks what they want. Coolly, Kwazii says to the hotter otter that it’s okay and that he and his friends are not going to hurt it as they just want to know why it was taking all the water, but the hotter otter replied that he didn’t take the water, he just wanted to get somewhere cool. Powers that Kwazii uses * Water Pulse * Magical animal communication * Ice Magic * Peace Magic Characters * Trivia * The scene where Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia try to find shade is similar to where Ed, Edd, and Eddy find shade in ''Pop Goes the Ed from Ed Edd n Eddy, Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 20 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on Fantasy Forest creatures Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 20 images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Sofia images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Group images Category:Swimming images Category:Sports images Category:Season 20 episodes based on cartoons